


Dean can never say no to Cas

by theyrenotonlybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Domestic destiel, Fluff, One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyrenotonlybooks/pseuds/theyrenotonlybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel in the bunker, silly domestic scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean can never say no to Cas

Dean glanced over his shoulder to find Castiel sitting on their beaten up old sofa.  
"We need to replace that thing"  
Cas looked down and started picking at the loose threads beneath him.  
"I like it."  
"I know you do Cas but come on, look at it, its falling apart as we speak"  
It was true, tufts of material were literally falling away in Cas' hands as Dean was talking. But that didn't mean it had to be disposed of. That sofa is where Dean and Cas spent their nights. Watching pointless television as they ate their dinner, neither of them being bothered to sit around the dinning table even though they had a huge one. That sofa is where Cas had first slept. Ever. When he fell, Cas had dragged himself back to the bunker, wet, hungry and for the first time; bone tired. He had only made it as far as the living room with Deans help and it was all he could do to collapse onto the cushions as he left consciousness behind.  
That sofa was their hospital. It is the closest seat from the bunker door so whenever they return from a hunt it is where any injuries are attended to. It has acquired a range of stains from Sam, Dean and Cas over the last few months. All the more reason to throw it out in Deans opinion but to Cas that's what makes it feel like home. The blood, the sweat, the tv dinners that have become part of the already ugly pattern of the material.  
"It has... Character"  
"You watch too much day time tv"  
Cas made a disgruntled huff at that but he didn't disagree.  
"Maybe we could fix it?"  
Dean came over and sat beside Cas, fondly stroking the arm rest, despite himself. He wasn't convinced still. But Cas tucked his legs up on the cushions and settled down, resting against Deans side as he continued to pick at the fabric.  
Maybe Cas was right, after all, how could they possibly throw away an object that brought about a situation where Dean finds himself sighing contentedly as he runs his fingers through Cas' hair.  
"I guess it is kind of part of the nest now.  
I could go out tomorrow, find something to hide the majority of the tears, a throw or something?"  
Cas' lips curled up at that, a small smile as he glanced up at Dean; he knew he'd won, the son of a bitch. But "Thank you Dean" was all he said.  
~  
The next day Dean found himself wondering the isles of Target, Cas by his side, inspecting each new blanket they came across as if this decision, if made unwisely, may just bring about the apocalypse after all. Eventually, with much argument about whether a towel with a pink guinea pig print could count as a couch throw, they settled on a green rug type thing, with soft tassels and an indian pattern. Cas insisted that this was the sort of object everyone was purchasing in the early 1300's. Dean went along with it since it wasn't too expensive anyway. And, yeah, he did kind of like the way Cas' face had lit up once he'd spotted the tiny elephants marching around the border of the coarse material.


End file.
